Sundays
by kitty yukwon
Summary: ¿No se suponía que las relaciones se sentían diferentes?


Traducción del fanfic "_Sundays_" de **livinglouder** **(buscarle en AO3)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectivo autor/a.

* * *

><p>Cuando se trataba de Kasamatsu, era difícil pensar a qué atenerse. Mostraba el mismo nivel de respeto y mareo. Se mantenía en alto cuando era necesario y corregía donde encontrara errores. Esto era cierto para toda su personalidad, de verdad.<p>

Así que cuando se trataba de salir con él, Kise se encontraba en problemas en cuanto a pensar como Kasamatsu se sentía.

No era como si creyese que Kasamatsu no estaba enamorado de él como él lo estaba de Kasamatsu pero estaría mintiendo si la duda no afloraba de vez en cuando. No era como si Kise quisiese que Kasamatsu lo siguiese como un perrito para justificar como se sentía, pero la idea sonaba agradable.

Aparte de los besos ocasionales cuando nadie los veía, Kise descubrió que no tenía mucho para seguir adelante. Kasamatsu actuaba exactamente como siempre lo hacía con él.

Todavía le regañaba, todavía utilizaba el mismo tono que utilizaba con su kouhai y todavía pateaba a Kise cada vez que decía o hacia algo estúpido.

¿No se suponía que las personas eran más cariñosas cuando están enamoradas? ¿No debería Kasamatsu, por lo menos, hablarle con un tono más suave a él? ¿Tal vez golpearle menos? ¿Besarle con más frecuencia de lo que lo hace? Kise ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Kasamatsu alguna vez había tratado de tomarle de manos. Siempre era Kise quien buscaba sus dedos.

No era como si Kise tuviese mucha historia sabia. Había tenido un montón de novias en el pasado – relaciones efímeras con fans y admiradores que no duraban más que un par de semanas hasta que Kise se aburría de ellos y les decía adiós. Había una cadena de corazones rotos tras Kise y antes que Kasamatsu, estaba seguro que solo iba a ser su legado.

Pero se había enamorado de su senpai de una manera inesperadamente dramática y tenía problemas de lidiar con el hecho de que él no se sentía de la misma manera.

Por supuesto, no es como si Kise quería que este de repente estuviera en el tope. Probablemente no se habría enamorado de él de la manera que lo hizo si lo estuviese. Le gustaba el ritmo lento de Kasamatsu. Le gustaba su autoridad. Le gustaba la forma en que no andaba con rodeos o intentaba hacer caso omiso de las responsabilidades. Le gustaba como había adoptado plenamente el titulo de senpai y lo llevaba cerca de él como una segunda piel. Era todo lo que Kise nunca había hecho o estaba acostumbrado a hacer y eso a Kise le gustaba cada poco de eso.

Él podía besarle más sin embargo. Nada le hacía más feliz que Kasamatsu robándole besos cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Esos eran los pensamientos en su mente esa mañana, de todos modos.

Por el momento, estaba en su casa acurrucado en su manta. Podía oír a sus hermanas corretear por el baño a estas horas de la madrugada. Era domingo y estaba seguro de que tenía planes con sus amigos. Lo que significaba de que no sería capaz de usar el baño en lo absoluto por la próxima hora o mientras se bañaban. Eso estaba bien con él, de todos modos. Prefería utilizar el baño después de que hubieran terminado para después tomar su tiempo y monopolizarlo.

Mientras descansaba allí, observando el techo, su teléfono empezó a zumbar junto a su oreja. Levanto la vista de su almohada y ni se molesto en darse la vuelta para recuperarla. Le quito el cargador y lo llevo hasta su rostro mientras se recostaba en la cama. Lo abrió y una sonrisa perezosa se formó en sus labios.

"_Buenos días._"

Eso era lo que decía. Eso era todo lo que había dicho.

Todos los domingos desde que habían empezado a salir, Kasamatsu le mandaba un mensaje de texto primero a primera hora de la mañana cuando se despertaba. Nunca era un mensaje florido. Nunca hubo emoticones. Nunca usó su nombre en el primer mensaje del día. Era sólo un simple saludo.

Sin embargo, Kise sentía su pecho hincharse en calor cada vez. Había algo que lo hacía tan encantador. La simpleza, un exacto ritual que habían hecho involuntariamente en el transcurso de unas pocas semanas. Era tan básico y sin embargo Kise se encontraba deseando que llegase cada domingo por la mañana.

Dejo que la pantalla de su teléfono descansara contra sus labios mientras pensaba que responder.

Sus pensamientos anteriores se hundieron en su mente otra vez.

Tal vez, pensó, tal vez este tipo de cosas estaban bien. Kasamatsu no necesitaba cambiar. No necesitaba tomar la mano de Kise en cada oportunidad que tuviese. No necesitaba susurrarle palabras de amor cuando estuviesen solos.

Tal vez sólo tenía que recordarle a Kise que no se había olvidado de él.

Como un ritual de los domingos por la mañana.

Sonriendo para sí mismo ante la idea, escribió un mensaje en un tiempo record. Sus pulgares brillaban mientras escribía y pulso 'Enviar'.

"_¡Buenos días, senpai!_Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ ___¡Estaba pensando en ti! ¿Dormiste bien? __～（ゝ。∂）_"

Cerró su teléfono y lo coloco al lado de su almohada una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dejar que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo.

Sentía que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando estaba zumbando otra vez. Busco detrás de su cabeza y lo abrió.

"_Repugnante. ¿Tienes que usar tantos emoticones?_"

Kise se encontró riéndose del mensaje. Kasamatsu siempre era más gruñón por la mañana que de costumbre. Siempre asumió que su senpai todavía estaba medio dormido cuando envió su mensaje. Imaginó que su rostro estaba probablemente metido en la almohada y sólo miró su teléfono en una breve inspección para ver lo necesario. Kise imaginó su corto cabello desordenado; más desordenado de lo habitual.

Su teléfono zumbo de nuevo en su mano momentos después de leer el mensaje y abrir el segundo.

"_Dormí bien._"

Una respuesta simple. Muy Kasamatsu.

El hecho de que se había tomado el tiempo para responderle hizo feliz a Kise. Sonrió con su teléfono presionado contra sus labios de nuevo.

No era un gran gesto por ningún medio. Kise podía pensar en cientos de cosas diferentes que podrían haberse considerado grandes gestos románticos.

Pero este era Kasamatsu. Este era su equivalente a cenas con velas y caminatas por la playa.

Y por cada domingo que Kise recibía ese pequeño saludo, más se encontraba pensando con que tal vez esto estaba bien después de todo.


End file.
